


physical similarities do not equate to genetic relations

by antukini



Series: sleepy does camp nano april 2020 [26]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Time Travel, and tobirama knows it, hashirama is a troll, hashirama thinks kakashi is tobirama's test-tube baby basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antukini/pseuds/antukini
Summary: “Tobiiiiiiramaaaaaaa,” Hashirama whines.“Be quiet, anija.”“But HE LOOKS SO MUCH LIKE YOU—”“Anija.”“—HE LOOKS TOO MUCH LIKE YOU TO NOT BE YOUR TEST-TUBE BABY!”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: sleepy does camp nano april 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686649
Comments: 31
Kudos: 791
Collections: Behold the Sacred Texts





	physical similarities do not equate to genetic relations

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for anonymous on tumblr who requested: Keeping up with the dimension travel prompts I saw! So one day kakashi just lands in the founders era and this time it's cause of time - dimensions travel. Due to his looks Hashirama is like "......future test tube bABY-!" and Tobirama can't even be certain anymore cause this angsty kid came from the future and knew of both him and Madara already. Meanwhile Madara is going through a heart attack cause Kakashi also has the Sharingan-
> 
> i went with it being time travel instead because. i don’t really wanna deal with canon drama 😫 they’re all happy here with minimal angst
> 
> tbh i wasn’t really sure where to take this so uh. this is the result 😅 i hope it’s okay
> 
> let’s say this is like half a year after the first “test tube baby” visited lol

Tobirama stands beside Madara in front of Hashirama’s desk, discussing concerns about the village fortifications raised by the Hatake Clan Head during the meeting earlier that day. The noon sun’s rays have started seeping into the room.

“My labs are in the north-east, we—”

Tobirama is interrupted from finishing his sentence when a familiar light flashes between them, in front of the desk.

All three of them ready their kunai just in case it’s an invader and not a visitor, eyes squinting, waiting for the light to die down.

Tobirama senses the newcomer first, chakra tired and worn with a distinct crackle of lightning that felt similar to Hatake chakra.

Then the light dies down, revealing a heavily wounded teenager.

Remnants of a mouth mask hang from his neck. Silver hair splattered with blood is held back by a hitaiate carved with Konoha’s insignia. Said hitaiate is tilted a bit to the side but doesn’t hide the red of the spinning sharingan of the teenager’s left eye and the other eye is distinctly grey. The teen’s clothes look like one of the proposed uniform designs from three council meetings ago.

The bloody tanto at the ready in front of the teen suddenly drops when the teen’s grip slackens. Mismatched eyes widen, the teen speaks, the halting voice distinctly male, tired and disbelieving, “No— _way_. Senju To— birama and— Uchi— ha Ma— dara—?”

Then he falls forward, unconscious, most likely from blood loss.

Tobirama steps forward to catch the teen and wastes no time in hauling ass to get the teen to a private room in the hospital—damn it, the rumor mills are going to implode if they catch a glimpse of him carrying a child with hair only a shade off from his own—with Madara and Hashirama bringing up the rear.

The Senju brothers patch him up with little trouble, heavy wounds healing quickly in the face of two of the most capable iryou-jutsu users in the continent.

After all is said and done, Hashirama drops the seriousness to needle at his younger brother.

“Tobiiiiiiramaaaaaaa,” Hashirama whines.

“Be quiet, anija.”

“But HE LOOKS SO MUCH LIKE YOU—”

“ _Anija_.”

Madara clearly doesn’t wish to help since he just snickers at their antics. Hmp. See if Tobirama will ever help Madara when Madara and Izuna get into a stupid argument ever again. (He doesn’t do it much anyway.)

“—HE LOOKS TOO MUCH LIKE YOU TO NOT BE YOUR TEST-TUBE BABY!”

Tobirama closes his eyes and pleads the depths for patience. “ _Anija_. He may look like me but he has _no_ similar notes to my chakra—” Hashirama opens his mouth to argue but Tobirama forges on, “— _nor_ Madara’s, so shut up and get back to work.” He glares his reluctant elder brother out of the room.

Thankfully, Hashirama finally slinks off.

“Tobirama, he has the _sharingan_.”

Tobirama turns to Madara and reaches out a hand to clasp his arm. “He has no Uchiha chakra markers, only Hatake ones. We can ask him how he got one when he wakes.” His thumb rubs the arm to comfort the Uchiha. “He’s Konoha. Of that, I am sure, Madara.”

Madara looks like he wants to argue further but deflates when he finds he can’t dispute that logic.

“I’ll stay here to watch him. Get back to work. I’ll get a clone to get me my work.”

Madara nods and accepts the chaste kiss Tobirama offers before he leaves.

Tobirama creates a shadow clone to get his work, then settles into a seat beside the slumbering teen to wait and watch.

-

Kakashi comes to, his mouth dry and body slightly sore. How’d he get healed? Backup was half an hour away last he’d checked.

He opens his eyes only to see who looks a lot like Senju Tobirama at his bedside, working on stacks of paperwork.

What.

“You’re awake,” the white-haired man says, putting down the scrolls in his hand to offer Kakashi a cup of water. Kakashi accepts it instinctively, still not fully processing the situation.

This is looking increasingly _not_ a hallucination.

What the fuck.

He’s actually in the past.

“You are currently in the hospital at Konohagakure no Sato. You appeared in the middle of the Hokage office three hours ago, heavily wounded, where you passed out. I brought you here and my brother and I treated your injuries,” the man informs him calmly. “Are you feeling better?”

Kakashi nods dumbly. He distantly thinks that he hadn’t expected the white-haired man to have such a deep voice but it looks like he had assumed wrong.

“You know who I am, yes?” A white brow raises in question.

Kakashi nods again. He still isn’t fully grasping that he’s currently talking to the man his father deeply respects; someone who had sacrificed himself for his team to get home alive.

“May I have your name?”

Kakashi forces himself to speak. “...Hatake Kakashi, sir.”

Tobirama nods to himself as if his suspicions were confirmed. “Kakashi, do you know what brought you here? I assume you’re from the future. That uniform is currently still being debated on and I do not recall a Hatake child with your particular chakra signature. Am I correct?”

Kakashi isn’t surprised; it’s well-known that the man talking to him is one of the brightest minds in shinobi history. He nods. Kakashi is pretty sure that it’s the calm tone of that deep voice that gets him to properly reply. It’s safe here. This man is a founder. They haven’t tried killing him and had only aided him. “I’m… not really sure but I think I accidentally activated a seal when I was cornered northeast a kilometer outside of Konoha.”

“Ah,” Tobirama says, cogs clearly turning in his head. “I believe that was one of the seals I’ve started working on relating to time.” He taps a finger on his leg in thought. “It is more than likely that it may have been altered since I last dabbled with it. Do you remember what it looked like?” Dipping a brush in ink and dragging out an empty scroll, Tobirama offers them to Kakashi.

Good thing Kakashi had already uncovered his sharingan when he was herded into that clearing. He quickly sketches out what he scrounges up from his sharingan memories, partly glad that Minato-sensei had the sense to teach them some fuinjutsu so his hands don’t falter as he draws the array nearly as much as he would if he hadn’t any fuinjutsu knowledge. He’s careful not to infuse chakra as he goes, he’d hate to accidentally create and transport himself to a less than friendly time.

He presents the finished sketch to Tobirama who scans it, humming.

“I was right then.” Red eyes flick back and forth on the page. “Hmm. From the looks of it, you have a couple more hours to this visit.” 

Tobirama puts down the scroll and looks straight at Kakashi, gaze intense—or maybe his eyes are just like that, their shape making it look like he is constantly glaring.

“Let’s hope Anija doesn’t barge in here. He’s bound to be annoying.”

No such luck.

Not even a full minute later, Senju Hashirama barges in through the doorway in a flurry of robes and long silky brown hair with Uchiha Madara in tow.

Tobirama lets out an exasperated sigh. “How did you even know he was awake?” From the tone of his voice, he already has suspicions.

“Mimi told Kou who told Kiku who told Fu who told me.” Beaming, Hashirama gestures to the potted plant on the table beside the cot.

Tobirama briefly hangs his head in long-suffering despair, mumbling, “Of _course_ he has a plant friend named _ears_. Why are plants such _gossips_.” Then the white-haired man gathers his patience and throws it out the window to glare at his cheery brother. “Did you even finish all your paperwork, anija?”

Hashirama lets out an offended squawk.

“He did,” Madara pipes up. “Bulled through all his work to meet your ‘test-tube baby’ as quick as he can,” he ends with a smirk, moving to stand near Tobirama.

Face set in a scowl, Tobirama subtly leans on Madara when the black-haired man gets close enough, features softening at the contact.

Kakashi had already known that Senju Tobirama and Uchiha Madara were one of the most legendary couples of Konoha but it’s still jarring to see them—formidable juggernauts of power who built Konoha from the ground up that they were (are? Time travel makes things so confusing)—near publicly lovey-dovey.

Hashirama directs his gaze at Kakashi, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “Now, what’s the name of my brother’s test-tube baby?” Hashirama prods, smile wide.

“ _He is not my test-tube baby._ ”

Hashirama smiles on as if Tobirama hadn’t spoken at all, eyes urging Kakashi to speak.

“...Hatake Kakashi, sir.”

Madara suddenly speaks before Hashirama could start gushing.

“How is it that you have the sharingan?” Madara blurts out, his curiosity outweighing his tact. He backtracks immediately when Tobirama levels a glare up at him from his seat. “I—”

“It’s... okay,” Kakashi replies. It looks like Kagami-jii’s stories about Madara-sama flailing a lot were founded. “A friend of mine, an Uchiha, got injured during a mission. My original eye was injured before he was. He thought he was going to die so he gave it to me. We got him out though. He’s okay now. He refuses to let me give it back so I guess it’s mine now.”

Madara looks into Kakashi’s eyes with a relieved and mildly apologetic air, giving him a nod. Madara’s hand finds its way to the back of Tobirama’s head, burying fingers into white hair.

Hashirama breaks the slightly awkward atmosphere with characteristic cheeriness, “He emotes similarly to you, Tobirama. How are you sure that you aren’t at least related?”

This is too hilarious, Kakashi doesn’t want to interfere. The brothers aren’t even really arguing, their chakra poking at each other in jest.

Tobirama gives Kakashi a long-suffering glance, vaguely pleading.

Kakashi relents. “I don’t think that would be possible, Hashirama-sama. I know who my parents are; though Tobirama-sama looks similar to my father and grandfather, we are not related. I can assure you I am fully Hatake. My father _did_ have to deal with rumors of his supposed relation to Tobirama-sama before, though.”

Hashirama wilts.

The next few hours continue like that. Kakashi is still mildly bewildered that he is interacting with _his village’s founders_ and they’re so… human. Not like the formidable and unflappable legends the books made them out to be.

He feels mildly grateful for the shinobi that drove him into the clearing. He could’ve done without the heavy injuries though, he could have spoken more to this trio and maybe even the other founders, that would have been fun. 

He contemplates giving them fruit baskets in prison.

He thinks about what he’s going to do when he gets back—hopefully his tanto hasn’t dulled. (He doesn’t know it yet but Tobirama had discreetly restocked his weapons while he was asleep.)

Obito’s going to be so jealous.

So is his dad.

**Author's Note:**

> the tumblr post of this prompt fill is [here](https://antukini.tumblr.com/post/616570631316766720/keeping-up-with-the-dimension-travel-prompts-i)
> 
> holy crap i didn’t intend for it to get so long lmao i got sidetracked by troll!hashirama brotherly banter is so fun to write lmao
> 
> [tumblr](https://antukini.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/antukini)


End file.
